The present invention relates to a sidewall construction for a trailer and a method of forming same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inner wall of a sidewall construction for a trailer which is formed of a one-piece continuous liner secured to posts of the trailer, where the posts and the one-piece continuous liner both have slots therethrough for enabling engagement of equipment to the sidewall of the trailer, as well as the method of forming same.
Trailers are formed to have sidewalls which are both strong, in order to withstand the abuse put on them, for instance by forklifts banging in to them, as well as lightweight such that more cargo can be stored within the trailer as there are weight restrictions on trailers when they travel across certain roads and highways. The construction and method of forming these sidewalls, though, are often complex. Also, such constructions and methods do not generally provide means for allowing the engagement of equipment, which can be very beneficial during the transportation of cargo within the trailer.
Thus, there is a need for a sidewall construction for a trailer which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages. The present invention provides such a sidewall construction for a trailer. Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.